heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Atomic Rooster
Atomic Rooster was an English hard rock, heavy progressive rock band, originally composed of former members of the The Crazy World of Arthur Brown. Throughout their history, keyboardist Vincent Crane was the only constant member, and wrote the majority of their material. Their history is defined by two periods: the early-mid-1970s and the early 1980s. The band went through radical style changes, however they are best-known for the hard, progressive rock sound of their hit singles, Tomorrow Night (UK No. 11) and The Devil's Answer (UK No. 4), both in 1971. In 2016, Atomic Rooster reformed with permission from Crane's widow, with the new line-up featuring two members from the various 1970s incarnations of the band. Members Main article: List of Atomic Rooster members Current members * Pete French – vocals (1971, 2016–2019) * Steve Bolton – guitar (1971–1972, 2016–present) * Adrian Gautrey – keyboards (2017–present) * Shug Millidge – bass guitar (2016–present) * Bo Walsh – drums (2016–present) * Discography (with UK release dates) Albums Live albums * BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert 1972 (1993) * Devil's Answer 1970-81 BBC Radio sessions (1998) * Live and Raw 70/71 (2000) * Live in Germany 1983 (2000) * Live at the Marquee 1980 (2002) Compilation albums * Assortment (1973) * Home to Roost (1977) * The Devil Hits Back (1989) * Space Cowboy (1991) * The Best of Atomic Rooster Volumes 1 & 2 (1992) * In Satan's Name: The Definitive Collection (1997) * The First 10 Explosive Years (1999) * Rarities (2000) * The First 10 Explosive Years Volume 2 (2001) * Heavy Soul (2001) * Homework (2008) * Close Your Eyes: A Collection 1965-1986 (2008; released under the name Vincent Crane) * Anthology 1969-81 (2009) Box sets * Resurrection (2001) - Akarma unlicensed CD reissues of first three albums, with 24-page illustrated booklet * Devil's Answer: The Singles Collection (2006) - reissue of first six UK singles on 7" or individual CDs UK singles * "Friday the 13th" / "Banstead" - B&C CB121 (February 1970) * "Tomorrow Night" / "Play the Game" - B&C CB131 (January 1971) - UK No. 115 * "Devil's Answer" / "The Rock" - B&C CB157 (June 1971) - UK No. 45 * "Stand by Me" / "Never to Lose" - Dawn DNS1027 (1972) * "Save Me" / "Close Your Eyes" - Dawn DNS1029 (November 1972) - A-side is a re-recorded version of "Friday the 13th" * "Can't Find a Reason" / "Moods" (credited to 'Farlow [sic.]/Crane') Dawn DNS1034 (1973) * "Tell Your Story (Sing Your Song)" / "O.D." (credited to 'Vincent Crane's Atomic Rooster') - Decca FR13503 (March 1974) * "Do You Know Who's Looking for You?" / "Throw Your Life Away" (plus 12" with extended A-side) - EMI EMI5084 / 12EMI5084 (June 1980) * "Play It Again" / "Start to Live" aka "Rebel with a Clause" (plus 12" with "Devil's Answer" live in Milan 1981) - Polydor POSP334 / POSPX334 (September 1981) * "End of the Day" / "Living Underground" aka "Night Living" (plus 12" with "Tomorrow Night" live studio rerecording 1981) - Polydor POSP408 / POSPX408 (February 1982) * "Land of Freedom" / "Carnival" (plus 12" with extended A-side) - Towerbell Records TOW37 / 12TOW37 (May 1983) DVDs * Masters from the Vaults (2003) Category:British blues rock musical groups Category:British hard rock musical groups Category:British progressive rock musical groups Category:Proto-metal musical groups Category:Non-metal artists